Vengeance
Vengeance was a deep black, scarred NightWing with several melted scales and bubbles of flesh along his jawline . His snout was twisted by a long RainWing-venom scar caused by Queen Splendor that melted one nostril entirely shut. His voice was rasping, wet, and hoarse. He was shoved into a lava pool for disobeying the NightWing Queen's orders in The Dark Secret, but it took some time for him to fully die. Starflight notes that he thrashed around until his body sank to the bottom of the lava pool. This shows NightWings are at least somewhat fire resistant, much like Clay. Biography Prisoners Fierceteeth mentions him when explaining that no one knew what Rainwings could do, as it was not in any scrolls. Fierceteeth also mentioned that he was ugly even before he got sprayed in the face with venom. Assassin Vengeance is one of the two dragons Deathbringer has to choose from to kill in order to get off the NightWing island. Vengeance is awake and playing a game with a couple of friends when Deathbringer arrives, so he kills Vengeance's cousin, Slaughter, instead. This is likely what brought Vengeance's hatred of Deathbringer as seen in The Dark Secret. ''The Hidden Kingdom It is mentioned early in the book that RainWings were missing, including Queen Splendor. When the dragonets are searching for Orchid, they find a dying sloth with a nasty bite on it. Later, they hear something out at night that sounds like a monster. They hear bones crunching and then they find the sloth is gone. Vengeance was the kidnapper of Glory and Queen Splendor. He is mentioned, though not by name when Glory is taken to the Night Kingdom. During his attempt to capture Splendor, she accidentally sprayed him with her venom, scarring his face and giving him an intense hatred for all RainWings. The Dark Secret He interrupts the council meeting where Starflight was being interrogated about the RainWings' plan. He then claims that he knows more about RainWings than anyone else. Greatness accuses him of disobeying orders by kidnapping Glory, even after Deathbringer had warned them not to. He rebuffs by explaining how Deathbringer allowed Clay to pass through the tunnel and had Deathbringer arrested. However, Queen Battlewinner decides that Vengeance must be executed for capturing Glory, and he was thrown into a lava pool. Vengeance struggles to escape, but the guards use spears to keep him submerged until he eventually burned to death. Later, Starflight wondered about Queen Scarlet and how she could still be alive, as Glory's venom didn't hit her in the eyes. He thinks that, if she was alive, she would look like Vengeance. The Brightest Night When Fierceteeth, Strongwings, and Preyhunter were watching Queen Glory and Deathbringer, Preyhunter snarled - ''" I knew it," "I knew Vengance was right about him. Deathbringer is a traitor." Personality Vengeance was a very aggressive and cold individual. He rarely spoke, and used intimidation on any captured RainWings. He was rather cruel, angry, and vengeful (hence the name), hating all RainWings for what one's venom did to his snout. That RainWing was later confirmed to be Splendor. Quotes "And I can tell you this was a fluke. RainWings are too stupid and cowardly to be dangerous. Most of you know I got this when I grabbed their queen - well, it turns out, just one of their queens - stupid tribe - and she had no idea what I was doing or I'd be dead. She didn't even mean to spray me. They never do. They have Pyrrhia's most powerful weapon and they're too pathetic to use it." ''"Wait! What he did was worse! I just grabbed a RainWing, same as always! How could I know - she didn't look no different then the others!" ''-When Princess Greatness declared his death Trivia * Vengeance is one of the 13 known NightWings having one-word names, the others being Greatness, Obsidian, Slaughter, Fearless, Wisdom, Eclipse, Listener, Thoughtful, Vision, Prudence, Discretion, and Queen Vigilance. * He holds a grudge against Deathbringer for killing Slaughter. * Vengeance is one of the other characters to die by lava the other being Viper. Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold VengeanceTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Vengeance.png|Colored line art by Joy Ang (see at full resolution) Vengea.png|Art by Destinyfollower2233 VengeanceByMatau99.png|by Matau? NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing 20068695.png|Vengeance by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Vengeance-714448616 References de:Vengeance fr:Vengeur Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:Mentioned in Assassin Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased Category:Mentioned in BN